Right Now
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: Just because Denny is dead, it doesnt mean he cant physically be there for Izzie in a time of physical need. ONE SHOT


**Title**: Right Now (Song by Danity Kane)  
**Author**: Steffie  
**Rating:** PG-13 (Sexual CONTENT)  
**Category**: Grey's Anatomy  
**Paring:** Izzie/Denny  
**Summary:** Just because Denny is dead, it doesn't mean that he can't fulfill Izzie's physical desires .  
**Note:** I think Denny is so hot, I couldn't help myself.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

* * *

**Your so, you just don't know  
What I'd do to you  
If the situation was different  
It's beat and go (go)  
We'd be on this floor, it'd be on for sure  
It's too bad that we can't**

She looked around the room when she entered the house with her friends, yet her eyes could not find her target. A frown crossed her features. She was impatient tonight, very impatient. Normally she would try to hide her frustrations and woes from her friends, but at that very moment she was way too horny to care about what any of them thought.

Not to her surprise, Meredith and Derek immediately disappeared, probably to the first available bedroom. Hell, for all she knew they were in the broom closet getting their freaks on. With the 2 of them finally properly communicating again they seem to have put their hormones in overdrive. Good for them, bad for everybody else that cherished their sleep.

"Happy Birthday Mark," Izzie said, quickly kissing him on the cheek and handing him his present. "Well thank you," he winked at her. Tonight was Dr. McSteamy's birthday, and he was having his birthday in an ultra luxurious mansion that probably belonged to the bimbo he was sleeping with at the moment. After they all congratulated Mark, the group of Izzie, Christina, Meredith long gone went to the living room where they met up with everybody else.

"I wonder who the bimbo is," Alex chuckled as the group munched on chips. "Loaded, look at this place," Christina added, looking up at the amazing chandelier. To everyone's surprise, Izzie did not have a smart ass comment to retort. The blond wannabe surgeon was looking around, quite anxiously might one add, not even hearing the "Earth to Izzie" chants from her coworkers.

And then she spotted him.

A smile crossed her features at the sight of him. It had been so long since she had seen him. And damn he was looking amazingly sexy at the moment. Dark blue jeans, black fitted T-shirt, perfect goatee. Her breath caught, just the sight of him made her weak in the knees and wet between her legs. The wink of his eye made it clear to Meredith that he was ready, and waiting for her. Ready to take her over the edge.

**You make me wanna do, something I never do  
Wanna go there with you  
All the way there, touch me there, take me there with you.  
Boy I'm scared of you  
Nothing compares to you  
I'm not prepared to do it**

"What took you so long?" she softly groaned when he finally entered the bedroom that Izzie had snuck into. He chuckled at her response and she could only pout at that.

"Baby, I have a bad heart, I cant run up the stairs like you healthy people," he stated, stepping closer to her. Izzie raised an eyebrow, not at all assumed by his answer. "Denny, you're dead, your heart isn't beating anymore," she stated. Denny only laughed at that. "That doesn't mean that I don't have a bad heart," he quipped. Izzie tapped her foot, her arms crossed over her chest. "Not funny," she grumbled.

Before she could rant anymore about his tardiness, Denny cupped her face and kissed her softly. She sighed into his mouth, and her demeanor instantly softened. Crooning softly, her arms unfolded and she placed her hands on his biceps, urging him to kiss her deeper, And so he did, Denny deepened the kiss, his lips more insistent on hers, urging them to part for his probing tongue. Izzie allowed him entrance, and their tongues dueled together until her own submitted to him.

When he was certain that he had taken her breath away, he trailed his lips away from hers and only her neck and collarbone, nipping at her sensitive skin. Izzie's breath caught at his actions, her fingers digging into arms. He softly moaned at that. He knew her neck was her hotspot, he knew it very well.

"Denny," she sighed. At the sound of his name, he released his lips from her skin. "Izzie," he softly said, placing his forehead against hers. "I may be dead, but you still make my heart stop whenever I see your beautiful face," he whispered. Those words were all that Izzie could handle. Quickly, she cupped his face, kissing him with all the passion she felt at the moment. And Denny replied by kissing her back just as fiercely, all the while picking her up and leading her to the bed.

**So I can't love you (right now)  
Like I want to (right now)  
We just can't do it  
And it's taking everything in me  
I want to (right now)  
No I want to (right now)  
It's this one rule  
(And it's keeping me from giving you my love)**

Both of them grunted when they fell to the bed.

Denny braced himself on his arms, not wanting to crush the lovely blond under his strong torso. He may have been dead, but it didn't mean he wasn't heavy. He moved his lips from hers and kissed along her jaw line, nipping her chin before finally down to her pulse point on her neck. "You know, how you were yelling at me when I was late, I like it when you get all feisty," he mumbled. Izzie smiled and ran her hands through his short brown hair, pushing his head closer to her neck. Denny was always good with his words, and his mouth. Denny slipped his hand to her back and fidgeted to get the zipper of her little sundress. Sighing into her mouth when it released, he pulled back and pulled the dress over her arms.

Smiling at the glow of her naked upper body, he attached his lips to her collarbone, kissing each patch of skin at came his way as he made his way back down. Izzie giggled as his hand slipped to her hip, yanking the rest of her clothes of her body. He followed by slipping his hand between her thighs, but before he could explore, he found himself laying on his back with the lovely blond on top of him, straddling his hips. "And what is this?" he asked, arching an eyebrow up. Izzie smiled and lowered her face until their lips were almost touching.

"You said you liked it when I get feisty," she whispered. Denny smiled and wiped away some strands of hair that was covering her face. "Yes, I love it," he said. Izzie smiled and bit his lower lip, pulling it back and letting go. "Well then, time for me to get feisty," she said. "Are you going to tease me again?" he asked. Izzie grinned. "You know it," she whispered before cupping his face and kissing him deeply.

**You make me wanna do, something I never do  
Wanna go there with you  
All the way there, touch me there, take me there with you  
Boy I'm scared of you  
Nothing compares to you  
I'm prepared to do it**

Quite content at the moment, Izzie lay in Denny's arms, her head resting perfectly on his shoulder. They had just finished, and both were quite exhausted from their little tryst…..for the third time.

"You know, for somebody who is suppose to be dead, you sure sound like you are lively exhausted," Izzie joked. Denny chuckled and kissed her forehead. There was a moment of silence, neither of them wanting to break the embrace that they were currently sharing.

"Sweety," Denny whispered. "No," Izzie whispered back, knowing full on what he was going to say. He would only use that endearment when he had to leave, but wasn't ready to let him go just yet.

"Izzie, I have to go," he whispered. She clutched to him, not allowing him to leave. "I don't want you to go yet," she softly pleaded. Denny smiled and kissed her forehead once more. "Don't worry baby. All you need to do is think of me, and I'll be here," he said. Giving in, Izzie released him, letting him get up and put on his clothes.

"Hey Izzie," he called out to her. "Hmm?" he hummed. Denny sighed for a moment. "I may have had a bad heart, but it still only beat for you," he promised. And with that he was gone. Izzie smiled at his words. He always made her feel better, emotionally and physically, when he popped by. Smiling, she got up and put her clothes back on. Her sexual frustrations were over…….for the moment.

**You make me wanna do, something I never do  
Wanna go there with you  
All the way there, touch me there, take me there with you.  
Boy I'm scared of you  
Nothing compares to you  
I'm not prepared to do it**

* * *

Yes, I made a dead man screw Izzie, I thought it was cool. 


End file.
